Dear Mello
by 0800-Claire
Summary: -MelloxSayu- En el transcurso de sólo unos días, Mello pasó de ser un desconocido, a su secuestrador, a ser finalmente su "Querido Mello"
1. UNO

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero de todo, ésta es mi primera historia larga y tengo varias dudas sobre como la estoy llevando, pero estoy bastante conforme con el resultado... Básicamente como habrán leído en el summary, es un MelloxSayu y debo decir que es mi obsesión en este último tiempo. Las frases que componen los títulos pertenecen a canciones del Sr Johnny Cash y concretemente, la selección la hice de una comunidad de livejournal llamada una_frase y cada una de ellas me inspiró para cada capítulo.****.**

**Les voy adelantando que va a tener unos cinco capítulos masomenos y otra cosa más... no se me ocurre, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario por favor déjenlo en un review ya me haría muy muy feliz! :D**

**Disclaimer: Mello, Sayu y los correspondientes personajes a la serie Death Note son propiedad de el Sr Obha y del Sr Obata, las frases que titulan cada capítulo son creación de Johnny Cash. **

* * *

**UNO**

**Darlin' companion, come on and give me understandin'**

Sayu suspiró.

Agotada, ya sin ganas de nada caminó por las calles ansiosa de llegar a su casa, a una cama calentita y a un pijama de su infancia. A cuadros con fotos de Light y de su padre, a recuerdos de su niñez y de sus amigos.

Siempre se había considerado una persona complaciente, o al menos hasta unos meses atrás, atrapada en la sombra de un hermano prodigio y amigas sobresalientes; le gustaba halagar a la gente, en espera de recibir algún día lo mismo. La melancolía la invadió y no la dejó en paz, provocándole desagradables escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Miedo, tal vez, el asunto de Kira no la dejaba parar de maquinar cosas en su mente, atemorizándose ante el terror de la incertidumbre.

Incertidumbre de no saber qué le esperará a la vuelta de la esquina.

Literalmente.

* * *

Acarició las fotos con la yema de los dedos, pensando en la muchacha que sonreía en ellas: cabellos oscuros, ojos a la par, cuerpo casi travieso.

Mello se preguntó si era una buena idea después de todo, secuestrar a la hija del Vicejefe de la Policía de Japón. Arrastrarla con él y llenarla de la amargura que producía la búsqueda incesante de su hermano, Kira. ¿Era estrictamente necesario usarla justo a ella?

Borró de su mente arrepentimientos estúpidos y saboreó anticipadamente el cuaderno, como una llave para la confirmación de su supremacía sobre Near, un camino con instrucciones implícitas para demostrarle al mundo quién era el verdadero sucesor de L.

Activó el micrófono que tenía delante de él y habló claramente:

-Chuck, apúrate, según mis cálculos hace más de media hora que Yagami Sayu salió de su clase y no entiendo por qué demonios no la tienes en tus manos en este mismo instante.

Lidiar todo el día con ese grupo de tarados mentales de la mafia le estaban poniendo los sesos en remojo, sólo eran otro grupo más titiriteado para sus propios fines... a decir verdad ya ni recordaba aquello que denominaban "trabajo en equipo" término sólo asociable a aquellos demasiado cobardes y patéticos para realizar algo por cuenta propia. Asociarse a alguien inferior, sólo para producir fallo tras fallo no estaba en su plan para capturar a Kira.

Volvió la imagen de la joven, nítida como sus propias manos, alegre y extrañamente siniestra. Su mirada a través del papel lastimó sus ojos, se encontraba escudriñando la visión, como si hubiera visto que le estaban tomando una fotografía, intentando descubrir quién al filo de la desesperación que le provocaba la duda. A la vez, su cuerpo parecía despreocupado y su brazo derecho caía relajado sobre su cuerpo, mientras que el izquierdo se detenía en su cabello, casi en una sugerente pose. Pero aquel escrutinio seguía allí presente, penetrando los ojos de Mello, llevándolo al límite, hasta que una voz gruesa lo despertó:

-Jefe, tenemos a la chica, en media hora estaremos abordando el avión.

Mello arrugó la fotografía, como si temiese que pudiera dañarlo y la arrojó al suelo, para luego devorar sus ansias junto con una barra de chocolate.

* * *

La camioneta frenó ferozmente y el metal de las pistolas brilló en la temprana noche. Sayu se paralizó sin alcanzar a ni siquiera pensar sobre escapar; de cualquier manera hubiese sido en vano, ya que un hombre que triplicaba su tamaño la había agarrado de la cintura con sorprendente facilidad para luego meterle una mordaza en la boca.

Nunca se había considerado una mujer débil, más concretamente alguien no demasiado fuerte pero capaz de soportar tempestades dando su mejor sonrisa pero los secuestradores rompieron sin piedad sus esquemas, la corrompieron apenas la rodearon con sus miradas lascivas, sus pistolas humeantes y sus cuerpos amenazantes.

Al recibir el golpe en la cabeza que la hizo dormirse, sintió algo parecido al alivio.

Abrió los ojos casi contra su voluntad, con temor de saber dónde se encontraba. La mordaza seguía en su lugar y ahora tenía manos y pies atados; yacía en el piso de una celda carente de luz alguna y en la completa oscuridad comenzó a sollozar.

Se creía una buena chica, sin ninguna clase de manchas en su haber, excepto robar una tableta de chocolate a la edad de cinco años.

"_Los débiles siempre caen primero_" pensó frustrada, culpándose a sí misma por no ser como su brillante hermano, por no soportar con más valentía lo que le había tocado... después de todo siempre los rehenes habían sido los más endebles desde que los secuestros habían aparecido en la faz de la tierra.

Lloró furiosamente, ahogándose con la saliva que no podía escapar de su boca y mojándose la cara copiosamente.

No podía ser fuerte, temeraria, era una sueño inalcanzable para ella. ¿Cómo reponerse y gritar por ayuda cuando estaba muerta de miedo? _No puedo ser fuerte, no puedo levantarme, no puedo gritar, no puedo luchar._

* * *

-¡Cómo me gustaría lamer esos pechos que tiene! ¡Y hacer ese culo mío!- gruñó mientras se recostaba uno de los secuestradores.

-Las chinas siempre fueron mi debilidad... Parecen inocentes y de repente, ¡BAM! Saltan directo a tu verga.

-Es japonesa.- dijo Mello cortando la conversación

-China, coreana, japonesa... ¿No son todas lo mismo? - pronunció entre risas.

Mello mordió nerviosamente otra tableta, odiaba cuando comenzaban a hablar de una rehén, aparentemente no podían separar dos mundos muy diferentes: la lujuria y los negocios. Él prefería ni mirarlas, sólo asegurarse de que no gritaran y que sirvieran para alcanzar lo que quisiera.

Miró la pantalla que exhibía la celda de Sayu, era sólo un bulto en la oscuridad, apenas captado por la cámara infrarroja. Aparentemente lloraba, encogida en posición fetal, cual bebé que no quiere abandonar el vientre materno para no afrontarse a la cruda realidad.

Sí, Sayu era un bebé temeroso de salir al exterior y darse cuenta que ya no estaba más en su cama calentita, sino en un húmedo reducto al otro lado del Pacífico.

Sintió un ápice de espíritu protector, algo semejante a cuando defendía a Matt de las golpizas de otros niños, a cuando conoció a L, a pesar de ser él mucho mayor que Mello...

Tomó su pistola de la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían al calabozo.

Los mafiosos rieron intercambiando comentarios.

-Parece que al Jefe le gustan de todo tipo después de todo...

-¡Cuéntanos como gime!

Mello caminó sin molestarse ni un segundo, hacía tiempo que evitaba escuchar los comentarios sosos de esa pandilla de infradotados, pero ésta vez se cuestionó solo unos segundos acerca del aspecto de chica, no parecía fea en lo absoluto, pocos senos, pero una mujer al fin. Jugó con los chocolates en su bolsillo, impaciente, como la nicotina en un fumador, como el etanol en un alcohólico, como la heroína y las trazas de destrucción en las venas de un adicto, Mello desenvolvió el chocolate y al morderlo su mente se entregó al placer que le otorgaba su intenso sabor.

Sonidos ahogados llegaron a él en cuanto se encontró cerca, hizo sonar el arma contra las rejas, advirtiendo su llegada pero Sayu no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. La oscuridad era penetrante, pero sus sentidos eran muy agudos y no necesitaba luz alguna para llegar. Se debatía entre maldecir o bendecir el hecho de que no hubiese luz; por un lado quería ver su rostro, pero por el otro no quería que ella viera el suyo.

-Si prometes que no gritarás, puedo sacarte la mordaza. Te traje algo de comida.

Como toda respuesta, Sayu emitió un sonido que se asemejaba a un "si" sin dejar de llorar. Se preguntó a quién pertenecía aquella voz varonil y despreocupada, casi desafiante. ¿Sería el jefe de todos? Y si fuese ese el caso ¿Por qué justo él se dedicaría a alimentarla?

No tuvo miedo, sabía que tenía un arma, que ella estaba atada, suponía que él era alguien fuerte, suponía que sus gritos no los escucharía nadie y que nadie se acercaría a ayudarla, pero no sintió miedo. Ni cuando escuchó su pistola cerca de su celda, ni cuando sintió un aroma peligrosamente familiar, ni cuando advirtió su voz a pocos metros.

Una mano se extendió para retirarle rápidamente la mordaza, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se sentía tan en deuda con el joven que sólo respiró profundamente.

-¡Por favor! Sácame de aquí, mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, deben estar equivocándose de chic-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero.- interrumpió Mello, sorprendiéndose por su ignorancia en el tema.

-¿Entonces con qué? Dímelo por favor.- Y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

-No puedo decírtelo. Limítate a comer.- murmuró reluctante a hablarle.

Su mano atravesó a ciegas la celda, el chocolate que sostenía chocó contra Sayu que al instante lo rechazó violentamente, haciéndolo volar lejos.

Mello suspiró disgustado.

-Si me odias no me sorprende, pero no desprecies lo que hago por _motus propio_ y sin obligación alguna.

Sayu se sintió culpable al instante y estaba por disculparse cuando Mello comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Era un buen chocolate además... 70% cacao mexicano, elaboración suiza, 8 sobre diez de dureza y aroma penetrante.

-Lo lamento... _me siento culpable por defenderme de mi secuestrador, esto no es normal. ¿Por qué estoy intentando contentarlo?_

Su arrepentimiento parecía real, pero Mello no lo entendía. Era cierto que no había sido la niña más adorable del planeta, pero no tenía que serlo...

Después de todo él era la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en ese estado.

-La razón por la que estás aquí es Kira. Es todo lo que voy a decirte.

Quería huir en ese preciso instante de sus contradictorias palabras y de su delirante voz. Se levantó para irse sin decir ni más.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas todavía! Por favor... Estoy muy sola.

-No tiene por qué importarme.

-Pero te importa. ¿No es cierto?

Mello se congeló, mala idea ir a establecer contacto con ella. Mala idea acercársele, mostrarle su lado humano e intentar alimentarla como si fuera si fuese alguna clase de mamá gallina. Quiso cambiar de tema, pero su mente estaba tan ocupada dando vueltas alrededor de la frase de la joven que no podía ni respirar con propiedad.

Se preguntó por qué le molestaba tanto aquello, él sabía muy bien que era mentira, era imposible, ridículo hasta la idea de sólo pensar en llegar a pensarlo alguna vez. _¿Entonces por qué vine hasta aquí? _Quiso creer que era sólo producto de su personalidad impulsiva y que la chica en sí no tenía nada que ver. Quiso creer que era por mero aburrimiento y que una vez pasadas algunas horas se distraería con otra cosa.

-Creo que te tomas demasiadas libertades con alguien que acabas de conocer y que dicho sea de paso, es tu secuestrador.

-Sólo quiero la verdad.

Estaba harto, harto de sus preguntas, sus comentarios, como si lo conociera. No. Peor, como si quisiera conocerlo. Golpeó furioso su arma contra la reja, amenazante.

-¡Idiota! He intentado ayudarte, sino te callas o dices algo útil te dejaré con tus secuestradores, y te aseguro que están más preocupados por meterse en tus pantalones que por el trato en cuestión.

-Lo lamento.

Era la segunda vez que se disculpaba pero parecía la décima y Mello lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

-Y gracias por traerme el chocolate, parece que te gustan.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero sí. Comerás mañana, porque no pienso molestarme en traerte otro.

-Podem- digo, puedo buscarlo.

Su inocencia y simpatía eran recalcables aún estando en una situación como esa. Aunque se intercalaba también con ausencia de coraje pero con un carácter fuerte... Yagami Sayu si que era interesante, tal vez porque le hablaba más que otro ser humano en años o porque su actitud para con él no terminaba de revelarse.

-Supono que no puede estar lejos...

-Sería más fácil si tuviera las manos desatadas y la luz encendida ¿No te parece?

-No abuses. No vas conseguir nada exigiéndome. ¿Tenés algún problema haciéndolo a ciegas? Porque todavía puedo irme a hacer algo más útil que hablarte, hasta pintarme las uñas me resultaría más beneficioso...

-Pero sin manos me parece que no puedo hacerlo...

Ella tenía razón, pero que la tuviera por enésima vez le estaba colmando la paciencia. Dudó un instante.

-Intenta acercar tus manos a la celda y te desataré, pero una vez que encontremos el chocolate volverás a las ataduras. ¿Estás bien con eso? _¿Por qué se lo pregunto? Se supone que debe obedecerme sin pestañar. Como si en todo esto sus deseos fuesen importantes._

-Supongo que sí.

Acto seguido se acercó todo lo que pudo a la reja e intentó sacarlas por entre los barrotes. Sayu estaba impaciente, quería que la soltaran pronto, las manos comenzaban a acalambrárseles y sentía que pronto iban a empezar a sangrarle por lo ajustadas que estaban las ataduras. Se preguntó si eso era todo, porque en un fugaz momento, casi al borde de la millonésima de segundo, Sayu se sintió impaciente porque las manos de Mello la tocaran.

El joven tanteó y encontró las manos de la joven, olían a sudor y a sangre, pero detrás de eso, unas manos suaves, pequeñas. Sus uñas eran cortas y parecía tener varios anillos en cada dedo. Las líneas en su palma eran casi inexistentes de lo suave que eran y sintió una pena tremenda al sentir las lastimaduras en sus muñecas. Su mano por si sola era un planeta, un mundo, con cinco continentes uno mejor que el otro. Mello acarició los dedos uno por uno y se sintió como viajar a lugares inhóspitos, conociendo nuevas tierras de un nuevo mundo.

Para cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que había estado más de veinte minutos tocando las manos de su rehén. Molesto por su distracción desató inmediatamente las ligaduras, como si quemaran.

Sayu estaba en shock, paralizada por un sentimiento que no sabía definir demasiado bien. ¿Miedo? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Desagrado? No, se parecía más, por más delirante que sonara, al confort y a la comodidad, a lo acogedor, a su cama calentita y a las fotos de su familia sobre su cómoda. Sus manos estaban anguantadas, pero aún así, el roce del cuero con sus dedos y muñecas le acariciaron el alma dejándola vulnerable y casi en las nubes, perdida en una ensoñación casi mística: ella juntando flores en el jardín, su madre peinándola con dos trenzas, su padre comprándole golosinas, su hermano jugando con ella a las escondidas...

Ninguno sabía qué decir, los segundos pasaban arrastrándose, hasta que Mello no pudo soportarlo más. No le importaba si ella miraba su rostro, no podía arriesgarse a que sus manos se volvieran a encontrar en la oscuridad.

-Tenías razón, mejor si busco algo que nos de luz.- Lo había dicho tan rápido que parecía una sola sílaba.

Mello se alejó hasta dar con un armario al final del pasillo, prendió una miserable lamparita sobre éste que daba una luz que daba lástima, pero que ayudaba en la tarea de encontrar velas.

Cuando se encontró sola, Sayu se permitió pensar en lo sucedido; estaba jugando con fuego, poniendo en riesgo su vida sólo por no permanecer sola unas horas. Todo por un poco de humanidad para olvidar su soledad. No sólo la del momento, sino la que dominaba su vida, pero a decir verdad las caricias del joven la habían desarmado. Tan concentrada estaba en la idea de hacerse la dormida y no hablarle más o hacerse la miedosa o la gritona para que la amordace y nada vuelva a suceder, que se había olvidado del chocolate y de que Mello había llegado finalmente con una vela en su mano.

Y con la vela, como un rayo violento en el medio de la negra noche, llegó el rostro de Mello emergiendo del seno de la oscuridad.

* * *

**:O y bien? les gustó? lo odiaron? por favor dejen sus reviews cualquiera sea el caso! me encanta oir comentarios! Muchas gracias de antemano! Saludos Gente!**


	2. DOS

**Hello! sé que tardé mucho pero es que dudé muchísimo con este capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y nada. A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, así como la frase que le da título al capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**DOS**

**We're the best partners this world's ever seen**

El miedo desapareció en cuanto vio su cara. Era joven, seguramente de su misma edad. Sus rasgos todavía no se habían convertido en maduros, pero sus ojos portaban tal amargura que era imposible verlos en alguien adolescente. El pelo rubio, le caía sobre la frente de una manera que podría definirse como andrógina; vestía apretadas ropas de cuero que le provocaron escalofríos al recordar brevemente a la tendencia sadomasoquista.

Sayu se dividía entre la incomodidad y el alivio. Incomodidad porque aunque ya parecía haberlo olvidado, seguía siendo una rehén, y alivio, porque él no era un hombre panzón, cuarentón y depravado. Por alguna extraña razón estaba contenta de que él fuera alguien atractivo.

Se sonrojó, la idea era ridícula, pero prefería que si iba a estar sola y atada en una celda, al menos podría ser con alguien... apuesto. Se detuvo en ese pensamiento para notar que estaba considerando atractivo a su secuestrador. Si bien lo era, era de una manera muy extraña y particular, al fin y al cabo su atractivo residía en lo exótico en su cara, obviamente occidental y en lo atrapante que era su mirada torva. Lo cierto es que había querido odiarlo desde el comienzo, pero entre el miedo y la desesperación, como si hubiese olvidado de hacerlo. Se sentía estúpida, por sentir simpatía por él, por no poder odiarlo y gritarle, y escupirle, y patearlo para intentar escapar. Todos los sentimientos relacionados con él parecían ridículos, pero él parecía tan diferente... y tan igual a ella.

En medio de la confusión, había naturalizado algo que sería catalogado como repulsivo o desubicado. Nada tenía sentido, pero algo le impedía actuar normalmente, la necesidad de ser "una buena rehén"

- No voy a comerte si es lo que crees, hay cosas más ricas que una japonesita sudada.

Su frase la tomó por sorpresa, había algo de confianza y compañerismo. Como una burla a la compañera de banco.

- Yo no dije nada

- A juzgar por tu expresión yo diría que sí. De aquí veo el chocolate, extiéndete así lo tomas y puedo volver a atarte.

Sayu obedeció. La tableta era enorme, a pesar de que su hambre era voraz no iba a ser capaz de devorar tan cantidad.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el chocolate?

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, ya te lo dije, que te esté ayudando no significa que me agrades o que soy amable.

- Tú si me agradas.

_Lamentablemente no estoy programado para sentir agrado por alguien._

-Cuando era chica me encantaba el chocolate, una vez me robé una tableta del negocio de un viejito de mi barrio. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta me obligó a devolverlo y a pedir disculpas. Pero no me sentía culpable, además ya me había comido el chocolate y estaba tan delicioso que hasta me habían dado ganas de robar otro más, como si lo hubiese hecho más rico. ¿Te sientes culpable luego de hacer algo malo?

-Depende de que se trate. _Secuestrarte me revuelve el estómago. _Come que se va a derretir.

-Estoy tiritando de frío. Comentó alzando las cejas.

-No exageres y aliméntate o tu padre se pondrá a llorar si te ve más flaca de lo que ya te ves.

Sayu comenzó a sentirse observada, eso había sonado extrañamente a un elogio.

- ¿Habías secuestrado a alguien antes?

- ¿Si te respondo te callarás?

- Sí. ¿Contenta? Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Eso no cuenta como respuesta!

- Como quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible te voy a decir algo: de toda la gente que secuestré, eres a lo lejos, la que más me habló. ¡Dios santo! ¡Eres una maldita máquina de hablar! ¿Seguro que no te tragaste una grabadora o algo así? Soy tu secuestrador, your kidnapper, ton ravisseur, il tuo sequestratore.

Sayu se quedó en silencio, observando con Mello comenzaba a soltarse. _Me parece que no soy la única a la que le gusta hablar._ Él la impresionaba, el hecho de que le estuviese hablando en japonés pero era capaz de citar palabras en tres idiomas más, sus frases ingeniosas y su mirada despreocupada. Las ropas de cuero negras que vestía, lejos de intimidarla habían hecho que empezara a sentirse... cómoda, y la cruz que cargaba en su pecho le parecía algo tan irónico como aliviante. Casi como si la presencia del rosario pudiera salvarla.

- Aunque... realmente valoro que no me hayas lloriqueado para que te libere... Es decir, ¿Realmente se creen que porque lloren voy a decir: "Uhm, que pena, la hija del presidente no quiere ser secuestrada, yo creí que sí. ¡Mierda! Ahora tendremos que conseguir nuestros millones reciclando papel. Mejor liberémosla haber si no se pone a llorar"...?

¡Carajos! ¿Es que nadie entiendo que no se puede algo por el estilo? ¿Que no sirve creer en cosas que no van a suceder y pedir porque así sea? Algunas cosas simplemente no van a suceder, supéralo.

Mello había cambiado su expresión elocuente por una que parecía una mezcla entre dolor y confusión. Ira y bronca, como un mal recuerdo.

-Em, ¿Estás bien?

El joven pestañeó, la frase le parecía extraña y casi desconocida, no podía recordar su significado. Trató de rememorar las veces que le habían preguntado aquello. Tres. Cuando sus padres se marcharon una tarde y lo único que le quedó fue vagar hasta que Watari lo encontró y se lo inquirió, cuando cayó por las escaleras en Wammy's y un niño se lo preguntó y cuando se marchó de allí y Matt se lo dijo preocupado.

Mello formó una mueca de disgusto, como si no valiera la pena contestar.

-Me gusta mucho el chocolate. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo de mi infancia y blah blah blah, toda esa putada de la niñez. Además la glucosa que posee hace que se produzca una sinapsis más veloz y efectiva. Si tengo que elegir... el mejor es el semiamargo: el que tiene leche pierde el sabor original del cacao y el amargo, siento que le falta algo. Un bloque sólido de cacao puro amargo... le falta algo.

Sayu comenzó a comerse el chocolate y ella también recordó su niñez,

-Cuando tenía unos cinco años me disfrazaba de geisha todos los días, corría en kimono por la casa y cuando me caía... ¡Por las enormes sandalias! No es que soy tan torpe... Mi mamá me preparaba leche con chocolate, pero de barra, no en polvo. Mi papá me vendaba la herida o me traía hielo y Light me hacía algo en origami, en esa época se pasaba todos los días llenando la casa de gruyas como si fuera una planta de reciclado.

-Yagami Light... Mello se quedó pensativo, flotando en cada letra hasta que su voz lo despertó.

-Sep, ese es mi hermano... Es genial ¿Sabías? Es el más inteligente del país, se graduó con honores en el secundario y dio el discurso de bienvenida a la Universidad. Aunque para serte sincera, desde que tengo quince años que no hablo más de cinco minutos con él. Esto hace que las funciones cuadráticas se vean mejor.

-Eran mis favoritas cuando era estudiante. "Sonriente" y "Triste" Obviamente el muy hombre-topo de Near seguro las llamaba "Que posee una expresión que denota felicidad" y "Que posee una expresión que denota tristeza"

Sayu estalló en risas:

-Dios, ¡No puedes hablar en serio! Nadie habla así... Vamos, sé que eres un criminal, pero mentirme en algo tan tonto...

-¡Mujer! Tu lo has dicho, ¿Qué sentido tendría mentirte en algo tan tonto? Y cuando una función lineal era creciente decía: "función que asciende oblicuamente en un porcentaje de crecimiento del 100%, o tal vez del 99,9999999999999999%"

Mello contestó hablando con una voz especialmente aguda aún cuando distaba de la del Near original, provocando que Sayu se ahogara con el chocolate y las lágrimas de risa comenzaran a aflorar.

-Re..cién –Apenas podía hablar, se atragantaba con su propia saliva- sonas..te impresionantemente, afeminado para decirlo de una manera amable; aunque supongo que esos pantalones de cuero no ayudan. Apuesto a que eras la dominatrix de ese tal Near.

Por un momento Mello pensó en realmente matarla por tan osado comentario, pero se veía tan inocente, tan ingenua y confiada, haciendo bromas con él.

-No te pases de viva, Yo soy el Sr Captor y tu la Srta Cautiva.

-Me llamo Srta Rehén para que conste.

-Claro, ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Sayu Rehén Yagami, un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Mello Captor Chocolatero.

-Ya, dime tu nombre verdadero.

-¿Realmente crees que te lo voy a decir?

-No. Pero no perdía nada intentándolo ¿No?

El sótano se llenó de silencio y Sayu se lamentó por haber arruinado el momento... Miró el chocolate y descubrió que se lo había comido casi todo, se lo acercó a Mello.

-No. Cómetelo tú, para algo te lo traje.

Acto seguido se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Había bajado la guardia... había estado a punto de revelarle su nombre a la hermana de Kira.

-¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!

-Nos vemos, Yagami Sayu.

-¡Te lo suplico! ¡Me portaré bien! Sácame de aquí, no lo soporto más. Por favor... Mello.

El joven se dio la vuelta y aún en la penumbra, pudo ver su llanto desesperado, se acercó y abrió la celda, moviendo la pistola en su mano:

-Si haces algo estúpido, tengo otras cosas que podría hacerte además de matarte.

Sayu suspiró, desde aquel último suspiro antes de que la secuestraran no había sentido los pulmones tan libres, tan llenos de aire listos para respirar.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No. No quiero más gracias ni por favor. Estás secuestrada, no me hables, no comentes ni seas amable conmigo.

Sayu no respondió y se limitó a caminar delante de él, con la pistola haciendo sonidos en el aire y los dientes de Mello rompiendo un chocolate. Al terminar un estrecho pasillo, comenzaban unas escaleras de concreto que le hicieron creer que pronto vería la luz.

Pero subiendo las escaleras quiso inventar una excusa para que él la volviera a tocar. Se había sacado los guantes y ahora tenía la piel de sus manos desnuda; y Sayu moría por saber si su textura era áspera, suave, si le impregnarían olor a chocolate o era todo confabulaciones suyas. Fantaseó con una caída en la que Mello caía sobre ella y sus alientos se mezclaban sin pudor y sus manos se cernían en su cuerpo. Deseaba el contacto humano más que nada porque ya se había olvidado lo que era el calor de una persona. Quería convencerse de que era la soledad lo que la impulsaba a desear sus manos y no una extraña nueva simpatía hacia su secuestrador... en cuanto se tocaran se daría cuenta de lo que era ser humana nuevamente y lo aborrecería por privarle de esa sensación.

¿O desearía más? ¿Y se le gustaba demasiado su tacto? ¿Y si quería más de alguien que nada más puede ofrecer porque nada más tiene? La sola idea de necesitarlo la ponía frenética, pero no entendía si de buena o mala manera. Los escalones estaban por acabar y lo decidió: aflojó sus piernas y se arriesgó a una caída sólo por la chance de obtener contacto. Pero nunca llegó al suelo ya que el brazo rápido de Mello le abrazó la cintura sin demasiados miramientos y la levantó unos centímetros del escalón.

Su mano le ardía, quería que la soltara inmediatamente, era ya insoportable. Quemaba hasta los huesos y se sentía como si le tocara la piel desnuda a pesar de tener muchas capas de ropa. Un escalofrío la recorrió su cuerpo y deseó que la soltara para despertar de su ensoñación y volver a la cruda realidad en la que él tenía un revolver y manejaba su vida y ella era la rehén maniatada en el fondo de una celda.

-Hey, si te mueres la culpa caerá sobre mí, así que si piensas suicidarte hazlo cuando te liberemos. Comentó casi en risas. _Esto es una mala idea, estoy haciendo migas con la REHÉN. Yo mismo le pedí que dejara de hacerlo y vuelvo a caer como un estudiante bonachón._

Sayu sonrió, aliviada por la intervención de él y siguió haciéndolo durante todo el resto del trayecto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios con ansias!**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
